The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, especially for telephone communication equipment, and more particularly to environmentally protected electrical connections. Most particularly, in one embodiment the present invention provides a method and apparatus for protecting telephone jacks from moisture and corrosion, such as often found in coastal regions, islands, and the like.
Telephone line connections at subscriber locations are commonly made with the RJ11 type of plug and socket connector. These connectors are exemplary of electrical connections susceptible to failure from oxidation, corrosion, humidity, salt, and the like, especially in the presence of a live voltage on the conductors within the connector.
For example, it is sometimes difficult to establish and maintain an adequate environmental seal in a removable male RJ11 plug, particularly when wires lead from the male RJ11 plug. Accordingly, moisture and other environmental contaminants are allowed to enter such plugs, sometimes resulting in corrosion and/or failure of the connection of the tip and ring connections in the socket/plug combination. RJ11 sockets are likewise subject to moisture contamination and corrosion, as well as being subject to dust buildup. In hot, humid environments such as in Florida and along the Gulf Coast of Texas, failure can occur within several months of installation. Servicing these failures is costly for the consumer or the telephone company.
Sometimes problems have also arisen in connection with test ports for customer telecommunications equipment such as remote terminals at customer facilities, described in the parent application, and the like. It is often desirable to provide an RJ11 connector of the type well known to those of skill in the art, or other such connector, at an external location at subscriber facilities such as a junction box leading to a house or a remote terminal of the type described above. Previously, such access is provided by installing a female RJ11 socket at such locations which is normally connected to a male RJ11 plug. The tip and ring wires (among other wires in some cases) lead from the female RJ11 socket, and connect to tip and ring connections in the male RJ11 plug, thereafter leading into the subscriber facility. When it is desired to connect test equipment to the RJ11 female socket, the plug is removed, and another male RJ11 is inserted into the female socket, thereby providing tip and ring connections for the test equipment. Even though the equipment may be contained in a protective housing, such arrangements are sometimes subject to much of the same moisture/corrosion degradation.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method and associated apparatus for protecting plug and socket electrical connectors from the environment. In particular, an environmentally resistant RJ11 plug and socket apparatus would be especially desired.